High School Reunion Take II
by MissJayne
Summary: After forcing him along to hers, Jenny decides to drag Gibbs to his own high school reunion.  Cue Jackson Gibbs and a scheming Lily.  Birthday oneshot for Jonah.


_Happy birthday to Jonah, who requested a sequel to High School Reunion when I posted it all the way back in January._

_ Special thanks to JibbsGal1 for helping with the musical group named below. If you don't know, my knowledge of music is just a bit better than my knowledge of movies. And as I am constantly reminded, I would make Tony cry._

High School Reunion Take II

Jackson Gibbs looked up automatically as the bell over his door rang. A new customer.

He loved customers. He had been doing his job for so long in such a small town that he thought of his job as less to sell things and more as a confidant. People told him things, discussed their day, talked about their family, debated the local and national news. He knew their secrets and kept them, happy to be regarded so highly by his neighbors.

But this customer was not a local. It happened less often than he hoped, for a new customer either meant a new neighbor or someone passing through. Stillwater didn't get too many people driving through it though, and if someone was moving in, he would have heard the gossip for weeks before their arrival.

She was pretty. Perhaps early forties. Red hair curled around her shoulders, a crisp green Oxford shirt highlighted her sparkling eyes, a knee-length skirt showed off her long legs, and the impossibly high stilettos made her a vision of beauty.

Her eyes met his and she grinned, sauntering over to him. "Jackson Gibbs?" she inquired politely.

He beamed. "Of course. How can I help you?"

"I'm Leroy's girlfriend's sister," she introduced herself as. "Lily, for short, because that's quite a mouthful."

He chuckled. "Any chance a beautiful thing like you is single?"

Lily winked. "For you, I am."

They laughed together, enjoying each other's company for a moment.

Lily leant on the counter, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Is there any chance you can do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced around the empty squad room. After a slow Friday, with nothing but paperwork and cold cases, he had given in and sent his team home early.<p>

Eighteen hundred hours.

Earlier than usual for him, but probably not by anyone else's standards.

With the onset of the evening, he had begun to muse about how to spend his weekend. Jenny had promised to leave the paperwork at the office so it would just be the two of them, barring any unforeseen murders or international crises. He sighed; trying to find time to maintain a good relationship with his lover wasn't easy with the jobs and long hours they had.

His cell phone rang and he answered, assuming she was calling to let him know she was finished for the night. "Yes?" he drawled.

"Leroy?"

"Oh, hey Dad," he replied, hoping against all hope his father wouldn't ask who he had been expecting. Although their relationship had come on in leaps and bounds, there was still a residual awkwardness between them sometimes.

"Are you busy this weekend, son?" Jackson asked. "I'm sorry about the late notice, but I was wondering if you could mind the store for a day or two."

Gibbs Junior frowned. He had been hoping for some quiet time with Jenny, but his dad wouldn't ask unless it was urgent.

"You can bring your girlfriend if you like," Jackson offered. "If she wants to come, that is."

"Sure," Gibbs finally answered. "I'll drive up tonight. Is everything okay?"

He could almost see his father's smile. "Everything's fine, son. I just want to spend the afternoon with Mrs. Higgins. After that stroke last month, she needs a bit of company."

Gibbs nodded to himself. He'd have to check Jenny was okay with tagging along, but she had been making noises about visiting Stillwater for a few weeks so he didn't think it would be a problem.

* * *

><p>Gibbs guided the car into Stillwater, allowing the memories of his childhood to wash over him. It felt more comfortable now, definitely more so than his first time back.<p>

They had taken Jenny's car, after she had pointed out it had more room. He had driven them both back to hers a few hours ago, giving her time to pack a bag or two before setting off. The summer sun was just beginning to set as he drove into his hometown.

The journey had been pleasant. He and Jenny had tried to carry on a conversation at the beginning, but she had clearly been tired and he had persuaded her to nap. Now she was stirring, stretching in her seat and looking out the window.

"Stillwater," he informed her, watching as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes and deciding not to mention how cute she looked as she woke up. After all, she had a gun.

"Good drive?" she asked.

He shrugged, knowing she didn't need words to understand what he meant.

He turned into another street and the first flash of panic came over him. Jackson wouldn't do that to him, would he? He knew how much he hated these silly things; there was a reason he'd never come back to one.

A banner proclaiming Stillwater High School had its reunion this weekend greeted him. No, there had to be some kind of mistake. He was mixing up the dates in his head. They usually sent an invitation through the mail, but he hadn't had one or he would have known this was some kind of trap.

He glanced suspiciously across at his passenger, who had yet to notice the banner, before calming down. Jenny wouldn't have stitched him up. Definitely not.

Pulling up in front of the store, he observed the redhead out the corner of his eye. She stretched again, reaching for the door handle and stumbling out of the car. He smothered a laugh and climbed out as well.

Jackson wandered through the door of the store, smiling happily at the sight of them both. "Good trip, Leroy?" he inquired, drawing him into a hug.

Gibbs allowed the affection. It wasn't as though Jenny would tell anyone. "Not bad." He pulled back, gesturing to the redhead. "This is Jenny."

Jackson seemed to stare at her for a moment. "I'll be damned," he proclaimed. "She never mentioned you were identical."

Gibbs would have warned his father not to use his final word, but suddenly everything clicked in his head. As if summoned, Lily appeared through the door.

"Nice car," she informed her sister.

He resisted the urge to empty his clip into her; Jackson would never forgive him if he killed a woman on the sidewalk, even if it was his nemesis. His father finished hugging Jenny, evidently pleased to meet a second Shepard, and tugged her into the store. After a cheeky grin, Lily followed, leaving Gibbs to bring up the rear.

"Coffee?" Jackson offered. "Have you eaten?"

"We're good, thanks," Jenny replied, after a quick glance at Gibbs to confirm. "I am a little tired though."

"Ah, sleeping arrangements," Jackson continued. "I think the two ladies should take Leroy's old room and he can sleep down here."

Lily giggled. "Never thought I'd meet someone who calls you _Leroy_," she teased. "But it's okay – I've slept in far worse places. Jenny and LJ can share. A blanket and a pillow, and I'm fine."

"I insist."

Gibbs looked across at Lily to see how she was going to handle Jackson. She couldn't shoot him or threaten him, not if she wanted to remain in his good books. Instead, she turned to him.

"Are you going to help me out here?" she demanded. "I can always tell Jenny what I found under your bed."

He winced. So she'd been around for long enough to find _that_ then. He turned to his father. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard glanced around as she stepped into her lover's old bedroom. Clearly he hadn't bothered to tidy it before he had left for the last time, and Jackson had not been inside either. It was a museum to a teenage Jethro.<p>

She had known of Lily's plan. In fact, they had conspired together. After the sisters had dragged him along to their own high school reunion, they had decided they needed to attend his. The only slight problem was that he avoided Stillwater as though it was the epicenter of a plague outbreak.

She had left Lily to plot, after warning her to avoid all weapons and anything likely to injure or maim anyone. Her sister had pouted, but run her plan past Jenny before leaving for Stillwater. All in all, compared to some of Lily's other ideas, it had been surprisingly simple and non-lethal.

Taking in the room a second time, she smiled. The walls were covered in posters of various scantily clad young women, there were no books in sight, a handful of (she presumed) clean clothes littered the floor, and the bed was tiny but made. She supposed either Jackson or Lily had supplied clean sheets for the next few nights.

"Sort of never got round to redecorating."

Jethro's sheepish voice behind her made her giggle. She stepped further into the room to allow him to enter. "Bring many girls back here?" she teased.

He scowled, clearly deciding to avoid that question. Stooping down, he checked under the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had been there must have been moved.

"I know what it was," she smirked.

He rose sharply, turning towards her and glaring. "What?"

"Your Paul and the Reveres records? You were storing them under there." She pointed towards the bed, enjoying herself immensely. She was only telling him so Lily couldn't blackmail him with it again.

"How… how did you know?"

She shrugged. "Lily calling a number designated for emergencies only and almost dying of laughter for five minutes sort of gave it away."

* * *

><p>Lily Thompson was rather glad Jackson was minding the store this afternoon. Although he was lovely and charming, she couldn't toy with LJ as much when he was around.<p>

Nevertheless, she was enjoying herself. She'd had the chance to observe LJ and his father at breakfast, watched him helping out around the store while Jackson showered both sisters with affection, and picked up a lot more information she could use in the future to either blackmail her sister's lover or simply embarrass him.

And now she was getting the opportunity to meet the people he went to high school with. Although she knew these events were more about people showing off and lying through their teeth than renewing old acquaintances, she was hoping for humiliating stories about LJ's youth. It was much harder to pry into a small town without a decent cover story, and this had to be perfect.

Add the opportunity to watch LJ squirm at a stuffy event, and she was in heaven.

"I don't remember you."

She slowly turned around to see a brunette at her side. A hideously bad dye job almost made her say something, but she forced the insult down. She was here for information. Mayhem would have to wait until next week.

"I'm Leroy's trophy wife," she answered, plastering a fake smile on her face. "I married him for the money his second wife left him."

The woman glanced across the room to where LJ was standing awkwardly at the bar with Jenny by his side. "I thought _she_ was his… wife."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Lily offered, leaning forward and lowering her voice. "He's married to both of us."

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard wasn't entirely sure when she had become separated from Jethro, but he had finally found someone he felt comfortable talking to and she didn't want to interfere.<p>

It didn't feel much different to her own high school reunion, except this time she was enjoying herself more. She didn't have to worry about the impression she made on people she hadn't seen for years for one. The only thing she had to worry about was her sister, and while she and Jackson were thick as thieves, it was more of a childish mischief than Lily's unique brand.

"You know, I always found it funny that Leroy wasn't allowed to touch his father's gun."

She forced herself back to the small circle she stood in. Elizabeth Higgins stood on one side, full of the belief she was better than everyone. Jenny was tempted to bring her down a few pegs, or possibly even introduce her to Lily. Paul Blackstone stood on the other, a rather timid man with a disturbingly long beard.

"Well, he joined the marines so he can't be that bad at it," Paul offered.

Glancing across the room at Lily and seeing her gossiping with a blonde, Jenny decided she might as well join in the fun. "Didn't you hear why he left?" she questioned. "He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Still can't."

* * *

><p>Lily Thompson beamed as she approached her sister and LJ at the bar. Oh, the things she'd learnt. LJ was going to be her bitch for months, possibly years. She would have felt sorry for him, but it was far too amusing.<p>

Although the incident with the hamster was just plain disturbing.

"Do you remember Danielle?" she queried, nodding at the bartender to give her another bourbon. "Brunette," she offered quickly to Jenny, who smirked.

LJ looked uncomfortable. "Talked to her?"

"Not quite." She allowed herself a sip of her bourbon and made sure it was all the way down her throat before she continued, with a straight face. "Him. Your ex-girlfriend had a sex change. I talked to _Danny_."

Jenny giggled; LJ looked as though he wanted to run out the room. "Good for her. Him." He screwed up his face as he tried to work out what the correct pronoun was now.

"Him," Lily offered, feeling generous. "What about your high school prom date, Marie?" She caught Jenny's eye again. "A blonde."

"Nice girl," LJ recalled, though still suspicious.

She couldn't imagine why. "She's out the closet now," Lily continued happily. "Oh, I wonder what you'd do if I slept with her?"

"Kill you," he answered.

Lily grinned.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Shepard gave Jackson one final hug before heading to the car. She was a little disappointed to be heading back to DC, but Jackson had made her promise to return some time soon.<p>

Jethro had given her the car keys, clearly not willing to drive. If he did, Lily would insist on sitting behind him and kicking his seat all the way back. If he allowed her to drive and Lily to ride shotgun, he had a chance of peace in the backseat. She approved of his plan.

Except she tossed the keys to a delighted Lily, who promptly took the driver's seat. Ignoring his scowl, she smiled as she dropped into the seat next to her sister.

"If we get stopped, use your own ID," she warned.

Lily nodded, happy to play with that restriction. As Jethro slipped into the back, she started the car and revved it a few times to gauge its limits.

"Hey," Jethro called. "How'd you get to Stillwater without a vehicle?"

Jenny looked across at her sister, who smirked dangerously. "Of course I drove," she answered. "I took your Dodge Challenger."

And before Jethro could even begin to voice an objection, she slammed her foot on the gas.


End file.
